The Colour of Love and Blood
by Hiram John Poe
Summary: A girl is killed in Akademi High School. It is unknown who the killer is. A student investigates the situation, but he must be careful. Will he find the murderer, or will he be next? Only time will tell.
1. Introduction- The Death of Youths

Investigations and Information- Love Sick

 _Inspired by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan's "Horror of a High School Crush", written by Hiram J. Poe._

 _Yandere Simulator is the property of Yandere Dev._

Introduction

Youth, youth is precious and finer than gold

Which is why, we always want it back, when we get old.

Sometimes, some flowers are plucked too soon,

Their lives, haven't even reached their noon,

They pop right up early in the day,

But the weeds, choke them all away.

In Akademi High, a school so prestigious,

A weed, all cold and malicious

Plucks up flowers in their bloom,

Taking them down, to meet their doom.

What is his or her's reason,

To end someone's season

In blood, death and gore,

And seemingly, wants to kill some more?

People, who have done nothing to deserve this fate

Seem to have but one similar trait:

The love of a man, but who could he be?

What man could cause a person's heart to jump with glee,

So much so, that, all rivals are crushed?

 _A love sick girl comes_

 _Killing all that oppose her_

 _Ending their sweet youth._


	2. Diary Entry 1

Investigations and Information

 _Yandere Simulator is the property of Yandere Dev, all characters in this story are his except for the ones listed at the bottom of the page. Written by Hiram J. Poe_

Investigations and Information- Chapter 2- Diary Entry No.1

 _４月１９日２０１７年_ _(18 April, 2017)_

My name is Himura Daichirou. I am a student at Akademi High School. I have started this diary to document my school years here, you know the usual: dramas, events, stories and other things.

I had just started my first year of high school today. It was the normal boring stuff: opening ceremonies and meeting our teachers. Though it was quite interesting meeting my fellow first- years. I also found out some of the interesting stories of the school. Apparently, around 30 years ago, back in 1989, a girl was murdered at the school. One of the students was questioned, and the trial went international. According to the journalist who investigated her, she did it for 'love'. This student was found innocent, and the journalist who accused her was shamed, and went into hiding.

Another interesting story is of the cherry tree behind the school. Supposedly, if one confesses to their crush under the tree on a Friday afternoon, their confession will be accepted, and their crush will start dating them. I personally don't believe in that. I think the chances of one getting accepted by their crush, without personally knowing them are slim. Unless, this is some sort of anime, manga or video game.

Anyway, today I ran into a girl in the hallway as I was heading off to class:

"Oops, I'm very sorry," I said,

"No problem," she shyly replied.

The girl appeared to be in a rush, even though the school bell for classtime hadn't even rung yet. This girl, had a sort of modest beauty, not the type of beauty that would make one stand out, but the type that would just naturally attract people. She had a light peach like skin, and grey eyes; which seemed to be devoid of a soul, strangely, and medium length black hair tied into a ponytail. (Now I know that sounds very original living in Japan, but for some weird reason most of the people in my school have their hair in very odd colours. Are they born that way or did they dye it?) I didn't get this girls name, but I saw her run up the stairs to her class, meaning she was either a second or third year student. Maybe I'll run into her again someday.

That's all for today, I shall write again tomorrow.


	3. First Blood Spilt

Investigations and Information

 _Yandere Simulator is the property of Yandere Dev. All the characters in this story are his except for the ones listed below. Written by Hiram J. Poe._

 _Original Character- Himura Daichirou_

Investigations and Information- Chapter 3- First Blood Spilt

"You were late again!" cried the orange haired girl.

"I'm sorry, alright!" replied the black-haired plain looking boy.

Osana Najimi, the local tsundere of Akademi High School was complaining to her childhood friend, Taro Yamada about his tardiness, again.

"You need to stop being late alright!" said Osana.

"Alright!" replied Taro.

"You're lateness makes me feel worried about you, and it makes me feel like something bad happened to you..."

"Eh?"

"But it's not like I like you or anything! Idiot!"

This was their usual method of talking with each other, every day.

"You were so late, I had to walk myself to school this morning!"

"I said sorry already! I was held up!"

"What, by another, erm, I mean, um, a girl!"

"What's it to you if the one who held me up was a girl?"

"Nothing," said Osana, "Let's just go to class."

As this was happening, a certain black-haired girl, unseen, hid inside the bushes, watching them.

 _Later that day..._

"Oh, what's this?" said Osana as she opened her shoe locker, "A note?" She opened the small envelope, which was sealed with a small heart sticker. It said:

 _Dear Osana,_

 _Meet me on the top of the school roof at 5:00 pm today. I want to talk to you about something important._

 _From,_

 _-Anonymous_

"Who wrote this?" she thought. She looked at the handwriting carefully, examining the lines. "Wait, this is Taro's handwriting!" she exclaimed," Could it be, that he likes me? But I'm such a, a... Why would he like me? I like him, but, why me?" She stood there for what seemed like aeons, then, involuntarily, she started to slowly walk to the rooftop. "What am I doing?!" thought she,"Stupid, stupid, stupid! He wouldn't like me that way!" She tried to stop herself from walking up the stairs, but she couldn't; she was too curious; she wanted to know what Taro wanted to say. She opened the door to the rooftop of the school.

"Taro? Hello?" she said. No reactions. She checked her watch: _4:50_ it said. "I guess he isn't here yet." Osana decided to wait on the western side of the school roof. It was a beautiful day the birds chirpped in the background searching for places to rest; and the Sun, oddly, started to slowly set, colouring the sky with a warm, sweet, orange and red colour. "If Taro is going to confess, he picked a good time to do it." said Osana. The Sun appeared to envelope everything in an orange warm glow. One could see everything in the school from that vantage point. The gardening club garden, the pool, the race track, and, the legendary, pink sakura tree. "I wish, if he was going to confess, he did it under that tree..." said Osana, lost in her thoughts.

Osana checked her watch again: _5:00._ She heard footsteps come up from behind her coming closer and closer. "This is it! He's going to confess!" she thought. Osana grabbed the fencerail in anticipation. She started to sweat and her heart was racing. "Oh, Taro..." she sighed as she tried to turn, but then suddenly, with lightning speed, she was lifted by the legs,"What the?!" she exclaimed, and she was pushed over the rail. As she fell down, her life flashed before her eyes, it appeared that time had slowed down. All of her kind memories with Taro and her friends and her regrets came back to her; tears started to flow out. "I can't believe, this is the end..."she thought with sorrow, "My only regret, was that I didn't get to tell Taro how much I loved him..." As she fell, she saw the face of the killer. "You..." thought Osana. Then, she descended into eternal rest. Blood came out of her head, staining the ground around her limp body red. From above, a black-haired girl looked on in delight of her dastardly work.

"No one, will take my senpai... No one..." the black-haired girl said derangedly. A crazed, shrill laugh came from her, a laugh that would curdle the blood of those who hear it.

Crows cawed in the background, as black heralders of death. As the Sun setted slowly into the distance, shadows slowly covered the cold, dead, limp corpse of Osana Najimi, replacing the orange glow that once warmed her face.

 _The first blood has been spilt,_

 _But who is the one that has the guilt?_

 _Who is the one with the knife?_

 _Who is the one that took the life_

 _That still had many years to go?_

 _What cruel person would shorten a youth's story!_

 _Who would end a young woman's glory!_

 _In death and pain and blood!_

 _The reign of terror_

 _The reign of derang'ed love_

 _Takes it's first victim..._

Hey everybody! Hiram Poe here! I am new to , and I would appreciate any comments on my writing style and stories. They help me to become a better writer.

So my plan for this story is this, the chapter's alternate between Himura Daichirou's diary and a normal story. Himura will sometimes make appearences in the normal story, depending on the circumstances. I will update this story irregularly, but I will try to update my stories as often as I can.

Thank you for reading and remember to comment on my work. Thank you.


End file.
